


Ereri #1

by SilentOwl22



Series: Old Ereri One-Shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOwl22/pseuds/SilentOwl22
Summary: Levi gets a nightmare and Eren helps him :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really really old ass one shots i have for this ship, im not a super fan anymore, forgive me. But i must place these drabbles somewhere! Enjoy

The night terror plagued through levi's mind, almost every night he gets these nightmares of his first ever expedition, where Isabel and Farlan died, where he chose to join the scouts permanently. Though this time it was different. The crawler titan snapped Isabel's back, breaking it with a loud snap. The creature left her body on the floor, lifeless. Levi's body found its way to it. It was just as he remembered; the rain pouring too hard, mixing with the pools of blood surrounding her. His gaze fuzzy and unfocused. He then focused on her head- her hair oddly brown.... Which reminded him of eren. Eren! Levi suddenly jolted closer to his body, grasping his back and head up slightly.   
" W-why...heichou?" Eren groaned, his body torn apart from waist down, blood soaked through. Levi's eyes blurred with salty tears. How did this happen? Why wasn't it Isabel in his place? This just made it all worse.   
" Why didn't you save me? Why did you leave me alone to die?" He asked, voice cracked with pain and sorrow. Levi bent his head, looking at his dulling eyes that used to shine so bright...  
" No...eren, eren.... It's all my fault! I tried to save you...but i was too late.. Forgive me... Please don't go!" he cried, shivering in the freezing drops of rain. A shadow then formed behind him, levi craning his head to look at it. Erwin. The man who caused all of this, the man who set levi up. The man who levi hated more than the titan that caused this. Before he could say anything though, Erwin spoke, " pathetic...." A word that triggered so many memories that levi had to repeat it in his brain a couple times before he understood. Erwin didn't even look at levi, throwing the insult at the other male. Eren. Levi remembered the same insult that day, except it was for Farlan and Isabel then. Before anger could boil from his blood, darkness groped his vision, coldness smothering his thoughts and burying him in fear.   
His body jerked awake as he slowly took in the familiar surroundings, taking a long, deep breath shakily. It was just a nightmare, except this one was by far the worst.   
" Levi? Are you alright? You were shifting in your sleep a few minutes ago and i'm worried." Eren's soft voice sounded from behind him. Levi pushed his back up against eren's warm stomach. Eren's here, he's alive, he's safe....  
" Y-yes. Now i'm fine, thank you E-eren. Don't worry about me," levi's voice shook oddly, not recovering too well from the nightmare. Eren suddenly flipped Levi over, so levi's head lay on eren's chest. Levi didn't react.  
" I'm alive levi. Listen to my heartbeat," eren whispered, as if knowing what his nightmare was all about. Levi smiled, moving closer and doing so. Eren then began petting his sleek hair, fingers frolicking in the strands. The other arm over levi's torso. Soon the sound of a lullaby resonated gently from eren's lips. His eyes closed. Levi recognised this one. A german lullaby his mother used to sing to him whenever he had trouble falling asleep. Levi's body grew weak with comfort, warm from eren's presence. Ears filled with the sweet sound of eren's voice. The last murmur heard from eren's lips was an " I love you," and levi used his last ounce of energy to repeat it, meaning every word, eyes closed and welcoming sleep once more.


End file.
